Melting a Frozen Heart
by FrozenMaelstrom
Summary: What happens when Naruto and Sasuke jutsus clash violently, creating a portal and teleports Naruto somewhere else.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New Beginning

"Sasuke, why won't you understand, you won't gain anything by leaving Konoha, you will lose everything." Naruto claimed.

"Shut up Naruto. You're so naïve, lets finish this." Sasuke coldly stated.

Sasuke began to charge his chidori, while being in his curse mark state, the chidori began to change from blue to black. Naruto sighed, knowing that whatever he says won't persuade Sasuke to return to Konoha. Naruto could feel his power increase with the nine tails chakra, and began to charge his rasengan, the light blue of chakra changed into purple.

Both jutsus were complete, and they launched towards each other, each shouting their respective jutsus.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

Both jutsus clashed, each trying to dominate one another. A purple aura began to form between the jutsus, until it surrounded both shinobi, then the purple changed into a pitch black. Sasuke hit Naruto in the chest, while Naruto hit Sasuke on his forehead protector. Naruto passed out from exhaustion and a portal appeared due to the clash of the jutsus. Sasuke watched as the portal suck his only friend, and moved to a safer distance. The Sasuke realized he had wasted too much chakra and passed out from chakra exhaustion.

'Why Sasuke, why would you leave and abandon all your comrades, each bond severed beyond repair, I use to look at you like a brother but I knew you were heading down the dark path and yet I try and try but anything I tried to do you will shrug or reply coldly.' Was Naruto's thoughts.

Somewhere in Arendelle

King Agdar lays in turmoil. It has been 5 years since he meet the trolls to save his youngest daughter Anna. Agdar gently stood up from his bed carefully not to wake his wife up. He moved to the window, looking at the sky. The sky filled with stars shining brightly, one particularly got his attention as it grew, until he realized it was heading towards him. The bright star landed in the garden, filling the garden with a bright light. King Agdar went to investigate, the bright light faded into the night sky. Kind Agdar found an unconscious kid who seemed to be the same age as Elsa. He gently picked the kid up and took him inside. The boy seemed to have no injuries whatsoever.

Inside Naruto's Mindscape

"Hey Kyuubi, what's going on, why does it feel like I'm on fire" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, I had to use almost all my chakra to keep you alive and it seems to have gave you powers over fire. But it does comes with a price. You see that when I put too much chakra, it started to affect your mind with negative emotions almost losing yourself in the process. So I had to erase all your memories of Konoha since its where all the negative emotions seem to reside, you'll even forget about me, but don't worry we'll see each other when I'm fully healed, which will take years." Said Kyuubi.

"Thank you Kurama for everything you did to help me. We may have started on the wrong foot, but you were there for me when I had nobody. There been days when I needed a friend and those so called 'friends' wouldn't even care. You would always listen to my problems and I would do the same. We know the pain of being alone, to be looked like a monster, to be hated. I don't like to lose my memories, all that hard work to gain my trust and to gain you trust. To look beyond the hatred we carry, is going to be gone." Naruto replied sadly.

"It is going to be hard kit, but when the time comes we will meet again, our friendship won't be shattered because you lost your memories. Just think how you gained my trust, by being yourself, I will retain my memories, so when the time comes everything is going to be same between us." Kurama said "Naruto, I don't think I can last much longer. I need to rest to regain all that lost chakra. Don't give up because-"

"That's our ninja way," Naruto finished

Naruto smiled and Kurama smirked.

Naruto's body began to fade.

"I guess this is good-bye Kurama" Naruto said.

"Good-bye Naruto" Kurama said.

In one of the guest room of the castle lays Naruto. The sun shining brightly through the window. The blue eyes wonders all over the room, trying to figure out where he is.

"Good morning, you seemed to fully heal" said King Agdar

"Who are you, and where am I" questioned Naruto.

"I'm King Agdar and you're at the castle in Arendelle and you are?" Agdar stated

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and that seems to be the only thing I can remember."

As Naruto proceeded to get up, the King could feel the room get hotter. Naruto went to grab the blanket that he dropped as he got up. As soon as he hand made contact with the blanket, the blanket burst into flames. Both Naruto and the King were shocked, the King was lost in thought, '_This boy is not normal, just like Elsa but has the power over fire. Wait! This is what I been waiting for someone who cancel out Elsa's ice power in return will cancel Naruto's power over fire__. __Just to be safe at least some need to have control over their respective elements. I don't won't to train my daughter and I can see that this boy has some experience in the field.'_

'_Oh no, this could be bad I just got here and already causing trouble to the King. How did the blanket get on fire? Was it me? It seems that I have no control over the fire and I need to learn to control so that I won't hurt anybody. In the meantime I need to find something to cancel my powers over fire until I have completely mastered them.'_ thought Naruto.

"Naruto" the King said, "I have an amazing idea to help you with your power over fire. I can see in your eyes that you were a soldier, and what better way to control your power is to train with them. It seems that you have no control over your power and I have secret area where you can train your power. I assure you won't be bothered, I will give all the materials you need to train with. So Naruto are willing to train to have some control over your power."

'_I need to train, to have some control over this element. This power could be blessing or it could be a curse. This guy seems to be hiding something like his true intention to have me trained, but I don't care training will do me good so that I won't hurt anybody with my power.' _Naruto thought

"Ok I will accept to train and gain control over my power. I will leave the area when I have gained control over my element."

"Don't worry about food I will give you when you need or ask."

The king proceeded to take Naruto to the secret area. Naruto began to think how to summon fire at will.

Three hours passed since the king left and two hours since he tried to summon fire. 'This isn't working, how I am going to train when I can't even summon fire. Naruto yelled in frustration and summoned huge fire and threw it to wall.

'_It seems the fire reacts to my emotions but it isn't a good thing. I need to control my emotions better.' _

Training Day 3

Naruto still tries to summon fire while remaining calm, but can only summon a spark. Naruto will spend his time meditating to control his emotions.

Training Day 5

Naruto still tries to summon fire at will. Naruto meditates and can feel his power within him, and tries to pull the energy, but isn't concentrated enough. Naruto gets up after meditating felling fire run through his body. This time when Naruto summoned a bigger spark.

'_It seems that I have to pull the energy to I can use it at will, but with no concentration I can't summon anything other than a spark'_ Naruto thinks.

Training day 25

'_Now I'm ready to get the energy and use it at will. I spent all this time to concentrate on getting the energy, now I have to stay focus on getting the energy. Here goes nothing' _thought Naruto. To Naruto it felt like a playing tug of war against the energy. _'Come on I can do this, almost there, got it!'_ This time Naruto can feel the fire running through his body along with the energy. _'Ok, let's summon an ember nice and steady. Whoa! _As Naruto tried to produce an ember came out with a flame throw attack. _'It may seem I got the energy but what good does that do when I can't control the input and output.' _

Training Day 50

'_It seems this energy can be used for other purposes and it can also help me control the input and output into an attack, or to summon fire at will.' _With this thought Naruto began to train with his energy, like putting energy into certain parts of his body. One exercise was wall climbing, putting energy on his boots to allow him walk on walls. But something happened on time during his wall climbing exercise, he slipped ad hit his head was knocked out. But he had a strange dream, he can see himself in a forest and shouting "Shadow Clone Jutsus," and suddenly woke up. Naruto decided to try out what he did in his dream. Naruto did a cross symbol with his hand and it seemed natural to him. Naruto carefully placed energy into the symbol and shouted "Shadow Clone Jutsus." To say Naruto was surprised was an understatement. Puffs of smoke filled the training area and was filled with solid copies of himself. Naruto questioned what these clones can do. The memories of the clone returns to the user, Naruto used this as his advantage in training. Naruto smirked at the possibilities.

Six months after training day 50

Naruto and excellent control over his power and decided to talk to the King. Naruto carefully sneaked through the castle in search for the King. Naruto finally found the king by himself and went towards him.

"Agdar, I'm finish with training." Said Naruto

"Oh well so have you gain control over power?" questioned Agdar.

"Yes, I have excellent control over fire and can summon it at will," replied Naruto, "But will you tell me the real reason of training to control my power."

"Well, my daughter, Elsa has the power over ice and as you can see you have the power over fire. These two elements could cancel each other. My daughter seems to have no control over her power whatsoever, so I propose that you have you near my daughter at all times. To protect her when her power goes wild."

"This could be beneficial for the both of us. I will agree if your daughter also agrees" Naruto calmly stated.

The king told a servant to bring some clothes for Naruto. The servant brought some black pants and shirt. The king left to give Naruto some privacy, Naruto replaced his old and torn orange pants with the new black pants, and he also replaced the shirt. He still had his ninja boots, when he was finally getting dressed he left the room ad saw the king speaking to his wife. The king ushered Naruto to come towards them.

"Naruto, I would like to meet my wife, Queen Idun." King Agdar.

"Nice to finally meet you, my husband has said good things about you and how you can help my daughter Elsa."

"Mom! Dad!" shouted a girl.

"Oh, good morning Anna, Naruto this is our youngest daughter Anna." said Queen Idun.

"Nice to meet you Anna, I'm Naruto." Naruto said as he proceeded to give a handshake to Anna.

"Wow your hands are so warm!" said an excited Anna. "So you want to go play in the garden."

"Not now Anna, Naruto is busy how about later." The king said.

"Yes father" Anna sadly replied but changed to an excited tone, "But we'll play later, ok."

Anna proceeded to leave her father and mother and Naruto alone.

"Let's proceed to Elsa's room, we have to discuss our proposal."

The trip to Elsa's room was uneventful, except for Anna trying to play with Naruto. The King and Queen shivered as they can feel how cold Elsa's room is going to be. The king proceeded to knock on the door, and heard a faint, "who is it" and replied "It's me Elsa, I'm going to come in." The king proceeded to enter the room followed by Idun and Naruto. Naruto can feel how cold the room is but his power over fire keeps him warm. Naruto can see ice on the wall and the ceiling but as soon he enters the ice proceeds to melt. Everybody in the room is surprised, then a concerned shout of "What's going on, how is the ice melting." From Idun

"Darling, this is Naruto's special power over fire, with him, he could cancel out Elsa's power over ice. And has control over his problems." The king said. "Elsa you don't have to fear your power anymore as long as Naruto stays with you 24/7. So I have a proposal Elsa that Naruto will stay with you at all times. So what do you think?"

Elsa looks at Naruto intently, she can see his blue eyes spiky blond hair and what seems to be whisker marks on his face and the height of 5'2. Elsa wants to touch the whiskers and thinks they're cute, Elsa starts to blush. Naruto also looks at Elsa, her long platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, small nose and a pale skin with a light dusting of freckles. Naruto can tell when she grows up will be more beautiful than she is now.

"Nice to meet you Elsa, I'm Naruto and you no longer have to be afraid, I will be there when you can't control your power and negate the ice with my fire.

Elsa thinks _'I no longer have to be afraid, this boy, I mean, Naruto can help me. Someone who knows the pain of having powers.'_

"I accept father"

The King is happy that his daughter accept his proposal, and can feel a great friendship between these two individuals blessed or cursed with unique powers over an element. The king calls the servant to place another bed Elsa's room. Both laying in their beds until Naruto realize that he's going to play with Anna.

"I'll be back Elsa, I have to do something" said Naruto.

"Ok Naruto" Elsa replied.

Naruto begins to roam in the castle looking for Anna until a girl runs into him.

"Ouch! Oh, hey Naruto can we play now." Said an excited Anna.

"Yes we can play now." Naruto replied joyfully.

Anna begins to run to the garden followed closely by Naruto. Anna and Naruto played many activities. They played hide and seek, tag, build a snowman. When it was finished, Naruto could see pain in Anna eyes. "What's wrong Anna?" asked a concerned Naruto.

"Oh it's just my sister she isolated herself in her rooms and the last time I've seen her was when I was five" said Anna.

"That's harsh." Replied Naruto

"I know, I wish it could be normal like old times,"

"Don't worry Anna, things are going to change while I'm here"

Unknown to both individuals, the King was angry that Naruto was with Anna, and not with Elsa.

"It was nice playing with you Anna but I got to go to sleep" said Naruto as he got up. Naruto was about to leave when he heard Anna say, "Are we going to play tomorrow?" "Sure." Replied Naruto.

Naruto entered his room and saw Elsa on her bed. Naruto walks to his bed tired and ready to sleep.

"Good night Elsa."

"Good night Naruto."

As Naruto is about to go to sleep when he hears a faint whisper of 'New beginning'


	2. Chapter 2 Bonding

Chapter 2 Bonding

Naruto knew today was going to one of those days, when he woke up he can still see Elsa still sleeping. He decided not to wake her up, and quietly left the room. As Naruto ventured through the castle looking for the kitchen, he saw King Agdar talking to one of the servants, both made eye contacts and Naruto could see anger in his eyes. 'Why is he mad? I didn't do anything wrong.' Thought Naruto of yesterday's event. The king dismissed the servant, and said "Naruto we need to talk." Naruto nodded and followed the King to talk in private.

"What seems to be the problem Agdar?" said a confused Naruto.

"Naruto I thought we had a proposal that have you at all times with Elsa, to control her powers. Trust is hard thing to give in this world, and I barely know you and I trusted you to respect the proposal" said the king.

"But I was with Elsa yesterday." Naruto replied calmly.

The king angrily slammed his hands on the table and stood up, "I don't appreciate liars Naruto," The king angrily stated, "Yesterday I saw you playing with Anna in the garden. Would you like to explain that?"

Naruto calmly looked in the eyes of the king, and made a cross symbol with his fingers and said, "Shadow Clone Jutsus." A puff of smoke appeared and an exact copy of Naruto appeared beside the original. "Agdar, this is a solid clone and whatever he learns will transfer back to me." Naruto got up and left the room. King Agdar was shocked, this boy just produced a copy of himself. The king was looking at the clone intently, "How are you today Agdar." Said the clone. "I'm doing okay, I guess" replied the king.

"What's your favorite color Agdar." Asked the clone.

"My favorite color is red." Replied the king." Then the clone popped out of existence and let out smoke, and surprised the king. The there was a knock on the door, and the king said "come in." Naruto walked inside the room and said, "Your favorite color is red." This further surprised the king, "So this is what you mean that you were with Elsa yesterday." Said the king. "Yes, you see this is what happened." Naruto began to talk about yesterday events.

Flashback Yesterday

When Naruto left the room, he looked around to check if anybody was there and created a shadow clone. "Yes, boss." The clone said ready to receive an order. "You're going to try and get to know Elsa better because this whole thing is awkward, and then when you have discussed some things and when you sense my energy leave the room and dispel. But make sure no one is around, we don't need people questioning our abilities yet." Said the original Naruto. "Yes boss." Naruto left in search for Anna.

As soon as the clone felt Naruto leave entered the room. "So, Elsa this is going to be awkward but I guess it will benefit us if we get to know each other. So I would like to suggest to talk about our likes, dislikes, dreams, and hobbies." Said the clone.  
>"That's a splendid idea, Naruto. I would like to go first. My likes are my family and cinnamon rolls. My dislikes are staying in my room and not having any control over my power. My hobbies are singing and dancing. My dreams is to become the queen of Arendelle and to have control over my power so that I won't hurt anybody with it." Elsa said. The clone could see pain in Elsa eyes when she said the last thing.<p>

"You hurt somebody with you power?" asked a curious Naruto.

Elsa visibly flinched and said, "I rather not talk about it."

The whole mood changed in the room. The clone not wanting it to be awkward again began to talk, "My likes are training and having fun. My dislikes are that my emotions get the best of me. My hobbies are reading. My dreams is to have mastered my power."

"Now that we have shared something about ourselves, how about we do something interesting." Said the clone.

"Like what?" questioned Elsa?

"Let's do some bonding exercise." Said the clone.

"It sounds like a therapy session." Said an amused Elsa.

"Yeah I know I read in a book called, "Trust 101," this could help I guess."

"Well, what's the exercise?" said Elsa.

"Let's start with the simple one. Okay so it said to have one person to have their arms crossed over and let themselves fall backwards and the other person has to catch them. Sounds easy enough. How about it Elsa want to try the exercise."

"It wouldn't hurt to try" said Elsa

"I'll go first then." Said Naruto

Naruto proceeded to put his arms crossed over his chest. Elsa was standing right behind him to catch him. "Okay here goes nothing." Said Naruto. Naruto began to fall backwards and Elsa tried to catch Naruto but slipped through her hands. Naruto's body hit floor with a loud thud. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Naruto are you ok?" asked a concerned Elsa. "Naruto" "Hahahahahahahahahaha, well that didn't go as expected did Elsa?" said Naruto. Elsa giggled at Naruto's reaction.

'_That was scary, I almost dispelled and it wouldn't be great if I had. Elsa would have questioned or freaked out.' _Thought a worried Naruto.

Naruto looked outside and it was dark already. "Hey Elsa it getting dark I think it's time to go to sleep. We'll work on the trust exercise tomorrow." 'It seems like the boss is coming, I need to get out and dispel without anyone knowing' thought Naruto. "I need to check something, I'll be back." Said Naruto has he rushed out the room. Two minutes later, Naruto entered the room, smiling at his clones trying to bond with Elsa but then frowned when he remembered what Anna said.

Flashback End

"I sorry Naruto, I should've talked to you and listen so I wouldn't acted harshly." Said the humble King.

"No harm done Agdar, now will you excuse me I have to go eat breakfast?" replied the hungry fire user.

"Not at all Naruto enjoy your breakfast." Said the intrigued King and thought, _'This boys seem to have more tricks up his sleeve. Those clones of his seem to have a great advantage, he can learn what may take years in days or months._' The king saw Naruto leave and thought, '_I can feel having this boy here will make things more interesting good or bad.' _

As Naruto wondered to go to the kitchen was lost in thought, '_good thing I trained with my emotions because I was sure I was going to scream at him to no matter, even if he was the king' _his thoughts came to an end when he bumped into Anna. "Oh sorry Anna, I wasn't looking where I was going, I was lost in thought after talking to your father. So how are you this morning?"

"No worries Naruto, I wasn't looking where I was going too. I'm doing fine this morning thank you for asking," replied a cheerful Anna "So when can we play again, I had so much fun yesterday."

"How about after lunch." Replied a cheerful Naruto too.

"Okay see you later Naruto" said Anna in an excited tone as she ran off somewhere.

Naruto finally made to the kitchen and told to make some breakfast for Elsa and him. The chefs happily prepared some pancakes for Elsa and the boy. When he was finished, he gave the tray to Naruto to take to Elsa's room. Naruto hurried to Elsa's room, as soon as he got there, opened the door and saw ice all over the walls and ceiling. Naruto hurried to his bed and placed the tray down and said in a concerned ton "Elsa what's going on." "Oh there you are I was worried when I woke up and didn't find you anywhere." Said a worried Elsa. Naruto proceeded to melt the ice with his fire and soon the room was back to normal. "I brought some breakfast." "Thanks Naruto, how considerate of you." Both began to eat in silence, but not in an awkward silence, but more of comfort between two individuals.

When they were finished Elsa called for a servant to pick the dirty dishes and take them to the kitchen. "I figure we pick back up from where we have left of from yesterday's exercise." Elsa nodded and crossed her arms across her chest, since it was her turn this time. "Okay, now fall down backwards, don't worry I got you." Naruto said softly. Elsa relaxed and was falling backwards until she felt Naruto's arms catch her. "See this was easy now it's my turn but this time catch me please." Said an amused Naruto. Elsa blushed from embarrassment. This time when Naruto tried he didn't fall, "good thing you caught me this time, I didn't want to fall." Chuckled Naruto. "Well I still could drop you if I like." Said the ticked off Elsa. "Come on Elsa I'm just joking." "Too late." Naruto fell on the floor and yelled "my head." Maybe that will teach you to stop joking around." Said Elsa as she giggled. She couldn't remember the last time she had fun. 'Anna' Elsa remember the time when they had fun leading to the incident, when she hurt her own sister. Elsa negative emotions began to react with her power. Naruto was still on the ground when he began to feel the room get colder, He looked at Elsa, looked like she was having internal problem. Naruto stood up and asked, "Elsa, are you okay, Elsa." But Elsa wasn't listening anymore, her power began to charge up. Naruto senses were going haywire, 'what's going on' was Naruto last as he had to jump and not a second later an ice spike appeared almost stabbing him. 'Good thing, I applied some energy allowing me to jump higher than usual because I was sure that was going to get me.' Thought a relieved Naruto. Naruto looked all over the room and was covered in ice. 'This isn't good, Elsa can't control her power when she is an emotional wreck. Well here goes nothing." Naruto tried to cancel out the ice with his fire but couldn't because Elsa emotions had total control. 'Dang it, I need to get Elsa to calm down or else this is going to get out hand.' Thought Naruto as tried to think of a way to get Elsa to calm down and melt the ice. "Elsa calm down, your negative emotions is controlling your power." But Naruto could see that Elsa wasn't listening anymore, 'Dang it I didn't want to do this but I got no choice.' Thought Naruto. Naruto ran to the center of the storm of ice, and where Elsa was. Naruto could see that Elsa was crying and said, "I'm sorry Elsa." Naruto proceeded to hit a pressure point which put Elsa to sleep. The storm stopped and Naruto gently picked Elsa up and carefully placed her on her bed. Naruto unleased a huge amount fire to melt the ice all over the room. 'I hope the day gets better because this day so far has been a total drag.' Complained Naruto. Naruto created shadow clone and told him to stay with Elsa at all times.

Naruto left the room trying to see if anybody heard the commotion. "Oh there you are Naruto, I was looking for you everywhere. Are we going to play now?" exclaimed the over excited Anna. "Yeah sure." Said Naruto. Naruto was about to run along with Anna until he saw that Anna wasn't running with him. "Is there a problem Anna." "Were friends right Naruto," said Anna, "Absolutely." Replied the cheerful Naruto. "Then maybe you can help me with my sister, you see one day she decided to close herself off and I haven't seen her since. Maybe your cheerful attitude her help her and come out so we can play together." Said the optimistic princess. _'Maybe she doesn't know about Elsa's power, and Elsa can't even control it, and could be dangerous to Anna. Maybe I should train her, so she can reconnect back to her sister. I need to talk to the king._' thought Naruto. "I promise one day we'll be able to play together with Elsa." Said a determined Naruto. Anna smiled and touched Naruto's hand, "You're it" as she ran to the garden. Naruto smiled as he saw her run toward the garden, and looked around for anybody, he created a shadow clone and told him to talk to the king about training Elsa. Naruto ran towards to the garden and saw Anna up in a tree 30ft tall. "Anna get down from there you could fall." "No need to worry Naruto I do this a lot." The branch holding Anna suddenly cracked and Anna began to fall. Anna closed her eyes and prepared to meet contact with ground. But suddenly felt strong arms catch her, Anna opened her eyes to see Naruto holding her. Naruto carried her in a bridal style and carefully landed on the ground. Naruto gently placed Anna on the ground and softly said, "Are you okay Anna?" Anna nodded and gratefully said, "Thanks Naruto if you hadn't caught me I was sure I was a goner." "I'm your friend Anna, I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Naruto said. Naruto and Anna played until a servant come a told Anna it was time for dinner. Naruto escorted Anna to the dining hall and grabbed a plate for himself and Elsa and headed to Elsa room. Naruto saw the shadow clone and dispelled itself.

Naruto entered the room and saw Elsa on her bed, "I brought some food, and I figured we'll be hungry since we missed out on lunch." "Thanks Naruto." Said Elsa. Both ate in silence but Naruto was thinking on what the shadow clone experienced.

Flashback with the shadow clone

'The clone saw Elsa stir in her bed, Elsa looked around the room until she spotted a smiling Naruto. "You're okay" said the clone softly. Elsa began to remember what happened and looked at Naruto and said, "I'm sorry Naruto for letting my emotions get the best of me, you almost got hurt by being near me." No worries Elsa, but if you had forgotten I have the power over fire. I will cancel out anything you can't control." Said the clone. "Are you hungry Elsa," "Yes." "Well im going to get some food for us." The clone left the room and saw Naruto.

Flashback end

Naruto and Elsa began to talk on how to control her emotions. Until Naruto feel a rush of memories came back to him. Naruto began to smirk, the talk with the king was interesting.

The clone wondered around the castle looking for the king, and saw the king. "Agdar we need to talk." Said the clone seriously. "Very well." Responded the king. The king and Naruto went into an empty room. "So what do you want to talk about Naruto." Said the king. "Well you see just a few hours ago your daughter emotions got the best of her and took control of her powers creating a storm in her room. Luckily I was there to stop anything from getting worse. But I have an idea, with your agreement I would like to train Elsa in controlling her powers." Said Naruto. The king began to think '_This could be very brilliant idea. The older Elsa gets the stronger her power will get. What good will that do when her emotions gets the best of her, she could hurt everybody around her. Maybe I should let Naruto train her. He knows how to control his element and if something happens he could cancel out her powers like what happened today.' _"Naruto, you seem to have a great idea. As Elsa gets older her powers will get stronger, and you're the only one who has control and knows what it takes to control their power. You told me that you trained your emotions so that they don't get the best of you. Like you said Elsa emotions took control and only you can train her. So Naruto I agree that you personally train Elsa." Said the king. "You won't regret this. With me by her side I'm make sure that she has mastered her powers and that she won't hurt anybody" The king flinched when Naruto said that. Naruto smirked, he was going to fulfil a promise he made to Anna. One day we'll play together with Elsa. "So when would you like to start her training Agdar." Said Naruto. "The sooner the better" replied Naruto. "See you later Agdar." "See you later Naruto. As soon as Naruto left the room, the clone dispelled.

Elsa and Naruto were about to go to sleep when Naruto said, "Elsa I got some good news" "and what would that be Naruto" "well you see I was talking to your dad and told them what happened and told him it would benefit you if I were to train you to control your power. And he agreed. If you agree I would like to start training you tomorrow." Said the optimistic Naruto. "I don't know Naruto," "Don't you want to have control over your power, and won't you like to finally be with Anna again and this time nothing bad will happen." "This power of mine has been a nuisance, I hurt those close to me with this curse, but I know that you have what it takes to help me control my power. This time I'll make sure that no one will gets hurt. I accept to be trained by you Naruto" said the determined Elsa. Naruto could see determination burned brightly in her eyes.

"We'll start tomorrow"


	3. Chapter 3 Kidnapped

Elsa was excited when she woke up, today was the first day when she begins her training. Maybe Naruto will teach her some cool techniques. As soon as Elsa saw Naruto wake up bombarded him with questions. Due to Naruto barely waking up didn't pay attention to Elsa, and lazily said "Oh good morning Elsa." Elsa stopped asking questions and responded in an excited tone, "good morning Naruto!" "You seem to be excited this morning Elsa." Said an amused Naruto. Elsa giggled and said, "Of course Naruto, today is the day I begin to train in my power and have total control over it." "Well get ready while I go retrieve breakfast." Said Naruto as he left the room. Naruto was thinking of Elsa training schedule and bumped into Anna, "Sorry Anna, I wasn't looking where I was going again." "Oh hi Naruto, you seem to be lost in thought what are you thinking about." Asked the curious princess. "Well let's just say it has to do with that promise I made." Said Naruto. Anna eyes widened, "Come on let's go get some breakfast." Naruto and Anna went to the kitchen and saw the king talking to his wife. Anna ran towards her parents and hugged them. She looked behind to see that Naruto wasn't there. Naruto went to the kitchen and got the breakfast for him and Elsa. Naruto went to Elsa's room and saw that Elsa was ready to begin her training. "I'm back." Elsa walked towards Naruto to get her breakfast. Both ate in silence while Elsa was too excited to begin her training. When both were finished a servant picked up the plates.

Naruto took Elsa to the private training area, Elsa was amazed that they had a private training area. Elsa began to ask questions, "So what are we going to work on," Elsa thought that Naruto would say some task that were so difficult but never did she expect to hear him say "Meditation" "You see when I began my training meditation proved to be an important factor in my training. When I couldn't summon fire, I would get frustrated and the fire would react with my emotions and that isn't a good thing." "That's seems like a good training like yesterday when my emotions go the best of me." Said Elsa as she sat down. Naruto explained how Elsa should meditate and keep calm at all times. Elsa took a deep breath and was about to start meditating, when Naruto started to make a ruckus. "Naruto what are you doing" asked the frustrated ice user. "You need to be calm during all situations. So begin." Said Naruto. Elsa began to meditate and heard Naruto making a ruckus. Elsa took a deep breath and block out everything. Elsa could fell her power within her body and it felt great. Two hours have passed since she began to meditate. Elsa looked around the room and it was frozen solid. She spotted a fire which turned out to be Naruto, "Naruto what's going on, why is the room frozen." "Well thirty minutes after you were meditating ice started to form around you and spread too quickly for my fire to melt. I tried calling you but I guess you were meditating good enough to block out any sounds." Naruto proceeded to create a huge fire wave that spread from the room to melt the ice. "Now that it is safe to say that you know how to meditate, we are moving from controlling your energy through inputs and outputs of an attack. Okay now Elsa try to form an object out of ice. How about a sphere the size of a marble." Naruto said as he moved to give Elsa space,

"Here goes nothing" Said Elsa as concentrated to make a sphere the size of a marble. A sphere began to take shape in her hands but then it grew size of a demolition ball.

"It seems that you have no control whatsoever. Let's try that again." Naruto told Elsa. Elsa nodded and tried to make the sphere but when up with the same results.

"How about we stop for some lunch" asked Naruto. The exhausted ice user nodded. Elsa went to her room while Naruto went to go for some food. Naruto brought the food, they ate the food and Naruto gave advice to help Elsa with her control. When they were finished they proceeded to go the training area but Naruto created a shadow clone without Elsa noticing. The shadow clone went to the garden and saw Anna lonely.

"Hey Anna, are we not going to play?" asked Naruto

Anna let out a scream of surprise. "Whoa. Naruto you have tell me that you're here not scare me to death." Said the frightened Anna.

"I'm sorry Anna I didn't want to scare you. Will you forgive me?" said Naruto.

"Of course Naruto, were friends now let's go play"

As the day went on, Naruto was busy training Elsa and playing with Anna. Soon Naruto knows when Elsa has mastered her control over ice, then they will play together. Elsa hasn't made any progress though out the day. Two months have passed since Naruto began to train Elsa, though Naruto didn't leave Anna by herself, with his shadow clone he was able to hang out with Anna. Naruto talked with Elsa if she could feel energy within her, so that she can learn the same things he learn but sadly that wasn't the point. Naruto could see improvement in Elsa control, the size decreased little by little but still was an improvement for Naruto. Elsa was able to control her emotions, Naruto would test her by trying to annoy, anger or upset Elsa but no matter what Naruto would try it wouldn't work. Unless he said something bad about Anna and Naruto was out for the day.

Which leads to now, Naruto was talking the king about Elsa improvement. Elsa was blushing due to Naruto praising her and wasn't used to being praised. Naruto knew that Elsa had potential to be greater than him but until she control her power Naruto will still be the expert. A frantic Idun barged in the room and said, "Anna has been kidnapped!" Everybody in the room were shocked and couldn't do anything when the windows shattered. In came men dressed in black clothing and rushed towards Elsa but were blocked by Naruto. Naruto threw fireballs at the enemy, but the enemy easily dodged his fireball and ran towards the fire user. Naruto ran forward to meet them in close combat but they were more of them than they were of him. One of the men tried attack Naruto's blind spot but with Naruto's energy was able to sense the attack and dodge, but the men continued the attack on the fire user. Naruto rushed towards the men to hit them in their pressure points to easily knock them out, but one of the men anticipated the attack, and managed to get Naruto in a headlock. Due to the size of the man was able to hold Naruto down. Elsa was terrified, she had no training in close combat and to see Naruto lose the fight didn't help. One of the men were trying to get to her and Elsa froze in fear, but was blocked by her father. The king was easily overpowered, Elsa tried to summon ice but fear deep in her mind didn't let Elsa to summon ice. Naruto saw Elsa freeze in fear and saw a man running behind her and knocked her out. Naruto seeing his best friend get knocked out fueled his anger and applied energy to feet and jumped. The man holding Naruto didn't expect the boy to jump especially when he jumped 10 feet in the air taking him with him. The man was forced to let go, Naruto tried to get to Elsa but was blocked by more men that came in the room. Naruto tried to fight his way through but these men were experts in close combat. Still Naruto tried but then he saw a man grab Elsa and left the room through the window. Out of nowhere Naruto received a punch to the gut which forced him to bend over in pain. All the men left and in the room were Naruto and the king along with his wife.

"I'm going after them." Said the angry Naruto.

"Naruto wait we need to get help" said the king.

But Naruto wasn't listening, he had to go and save Elsa and Anna. Naruto jumped through the window and created a massive army of shadow clones. Naruto spotted one of the man that attacked him and quietly followed him. Two hours later, the man led Naruto to an abandoned warehouse. There were 20 men in the room. Naruto followed the man inside without being detected. Naruto applied some energy to his shoe which allowed him to stick on walls. Naruto spotted Anna and Elsa tied up and on the ground. Naruto saw a man in the middle but looked different from the others. The man stood taller than the others in the room. The man was 6'2 and was wearing a white trench coat, under that he had a black shirt with the initials T.C. was also wearing white pants with black boots. Naruto assumed he was the leader since he looked stronger than the rest. Naruto created twenty shadow clones to attack when ready. But first Naruto had to get Anna and Elsa to safety first. Naruto quietly went over to Elsa and Anna, "Anna, Elsa listen to me, there isn't time we need to-"

"Leave" finished the man in white trench coat. Naruto looked towards the man with hate. "Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself, I'm Nando leader of this gang."

Elsa and Anna saw Naruto eyes change from blue to red then blue again. The princesses heard Naruto yell "Attack" and the solid copies of Naruto appeared from the shadows and with the element of surprise was able to knock out the thugs except for Nando.

"Well that's was a surprise, to make solid copies of yourself, truly impressive." Said Nando.

Anna and Elsa were surprised that Naruto is able to make solid copies of himself. Naruto then untied Elsa and Anna. The shadow clones moved in towards Nando to finish him. But Naruto and the princesses were surprised when Nando moved with speed and hit all twenty clones. The clones dispelled and Naruto was radiating with energy.

"Elsa, Anna you need to leave, this man is dangerous." Said the angry fire user.

Naruto then ran towards Nando, but Nando met him halfway and threw a punch to Naruto's head. Naruto tried to dodge but couldn't and took the blow full force. Elsa and Anna feared for their friend's safety, Nando then grabbed Naruto and threw him to a wall with enough force to make the wall collapse. The fire user yelled in rage and the debris melted as Naruto threw a huge fireball towards Nando. With Nando great speed, he was able to out maneuver from the fireball.

"Has control over fire, what other surprise is stored for me." Said Nando.

No matter how many clones Naruto would make Nando would beat all of them. This time it was Nando time to be on the offense. Nando appeared in front of Naruto and threw a series of punches and kicks in which Naruto couldn't dodge. To Elsa and Anna it looked like Naruto was a punching bag. Nando threw an uppercut and connected, Naruto went into the air and landed on his back. Naruto wasn't moving, and Nando assumed it was finished.

"I'm not done with you yet" said Naruto as he struggled to get up.  
>"Why do you insist to get back up, no matter what tricks you have left, I am faster and stronger than you." Said the bored thug leader.<p>

"Because you kidnapped my precious people. You hurt them and I will defeat you" Said the determined Naruto as he got up and threw a punch to Nando. Sadly Nando blocked the punched and hit Naruto in the gut. Naruto fell on his knees and coughed up blood. Elsa was tired of seeing her best friend risk his life to defend her and Anna. It didn't matter if Anna sees her using her power because right now she needs to help Naruto. Elsa concentrated and made an ice spear and threw it to Nando. Anna and Nando were shocked. Nando had little time to react to dodge but made a scratch on his cheek. Nando was angry that this girl manage to hit him. Nando appeared in front of Elsa threw a punch towards her face. Elsa closed her eyes and prepared to take the hit. The punch never made contact, Elsa opened her eyes to see Naruto block his punch. Elsa got a good look on Naruto, his whisker were more defined and his eyes changed to red and his hair was spikier than normal. "Never hurt my friends while I'm still alive." Yelled Naruto in fury. Naruto kicked Nando in the air and followed him in the air and kicked him again allowing to take Nando higher. Then Naruto grabbed Nando and started spinning towards the ground. Since Nando was taller, his head met with the ground first, Naruto managed to move out of the attack. Naruto thought it was all over until he heard Nando chuckle. "You didn't think that was over did you." Nando looked at Naruto and saw that his spikier hair changed back to normal along with his eyes. "You seem to have lost all that power. I'm not done yet." Nando rushed to finish off Naruto. To Elsa and Anna, it seemed hopeless to win since they had all their hope on Naruto to save them, and to see him on the ground lifeless they lost all the hope.

Nando grabbed a sword and reappeared over Naruto ready to finish this. 'I won't see my best friend die especially if it's Naruto. I got to save him.' Thought Elsa. Elsa formed another spear made of ice and threw it towards Nando's abdomen. Nando ready to finish Naruto didn't see the spear come. Nando felt pain on his abdomen and looked down to see an ice spear penetrate his abdomen. Naruto smiled at Elsa and mouthed 'Thank you.' Elsa smiled back, Nando looked at his wound and knew he wouldn't make it. 'Might as well take down the ice user.' Thought the gang leader. Nando with little energy left appeared in front of Elsa ready to strike Elsa in the heart. Time slowed down as Elsa saw the blade head straight toward her chest. 'I lived a good life, but my only regret is that I couldn't spend time with Anna.' Anna screamed, she was a few feet away and was going to see her sister get stabbed. Elsa felt blood hit her face but didn't feel pain. "Naruto!" Elsa heard Anna scream in panic, Elsa looked, only to have her eyes widen in horror. Naruto grunted in pain, both Naruto and Nando fell on the ground. The princesses rushed to Naruto, "Naruto hang on, helps coming." Said the frantic ice user. "I think this is it. Elsa, Anna thank you for being my friends." Said the tired Naruto. "You can't go Naruto, you promised me that we will play together with Elsa." Said the depressed Anna. Naruto passed out and heard the Elsa and Anna shout in worry. Knights finally reached the abandoned warehouse with the king. The first thing Agdar saw was Elsa and Anna kneeling over Naruto who appeared to be dead. Elsa saw her dad and shouted in worry, "dad Naruto needs help, and he was stabbed in the chest." The knights carried Naruto into the carriage and quickly took him to the king's private doctor. Elsa and Anna ran towards their dad and hugged him. The king and his daughters quickly left the abandoned warehouse and followed the carriage that carried Naruto.

Naruto's was having a wonderful dream, he, Elsa, Anna were playing together in the garden until everything shattered. The garden was replaced with the warehouse, where he fought Nando. Naruto looked around and saw a smirking Nando standing over an injured Elsa. Naruto's eyes widen in horror as he saw Nando stab Elsa in the heart.

Naruto woke up from his nightmare, and was breathing heavily. Naruto looked around the room and saw that he was in place that looked like a hospital. Naruto tried to get up but flinched from pain coming from his chest. The door suddenly opened, and in came a doctor. The doctor was surprised to see Naruto up and well. The doctor informed the servant outside the room to inform the king about Naruto's recovery. The doctor then proceeded to inspect any other injuries, the doctor concluded that Naruto was well, even though he was stabbed in the chest. The doctor then gave Naruto some pain pills, Naruto took the medicine and felt good. Naruto thanked the doctor and got up. The doctor left to talk with the king. Naruto saw his shirt on the chair and put it on, Naruto saw there was a hole in the chest where he was stabbed by Nando. Naruto was about to open the door when it suddenly opened and in came the ice user and her sister. The duo proceeded to tackle Naruto towards the ground, Naruto was dumbfounded he was tackled to the ground and now he was being hugged to death by the duo. Elsa and Anna were hugging Naruto so hard that he was starting to suffocate.

"Elsa, Anna let go of Naruto, can't you see that you're suffocating him." Said the amused king.

Anna and Elsa looked down to see Naruto suffocating and let go. Naruto took in a deep breath of air, and smiled at the duo's actions. Elsa and Anna blushed in embarrassment seeing how Naruto just woke up and the nearly pass out from suffocating.

"It's good to see you finally awake after all you were asleep for two weeks" sad the king.  
>Naruto eyes widen in shock. 'Two weeks I've been asleep. No wonder Elsa and Anna were shocked to see me.' Thought Naruto.<p>

"Well what happen when I was out for two weeks." Said Naruto.

"We immediately took you to my private doctor who managed to save your life. Weird thing was you was dead for ten seconds when a red cloak of energy seem to cover your body and heal all of your fatal and non-fatal injuries. Would you happen to know what the red cloak was?" asked the king.

"Well I'm not sure, my energy wouldn't be red, and usually it's blue. Where there any changes?" asked Naruto.

"Yes they were, your hair was spikier than normal and your whiskers was more defined."

Elsa was thinking what her father said, and remembered when Naruto was fighting Nando his was spikier and his eyes changed from blue to red.

Naruto was thinking on what the king had said but nothing would come in mind. "So when can I leave?" asked Naruto.

The doctor checked Naruto body for any other injury, and said, "You seem to be well, but be careful not any heavy training for you." Said the doctor. Naruto whined about not being able to train but remembered about his shadow clones and smirked.

"Hey Naruto I've been thinking, how were you able to make copies of yourself when you were fighting Nando." Said the confused Anna.

'Dang it, I forgot Anna that doesn't know about my energy, well what's the worst that can happen, it's not like she would like to train. She doesn't even have energy.' Thought the fire user.

"Well you see Anna, I'm special in a way that I have energy that I can manipulate to do things for example like to walk on walls or what you saw create clones." Said the amused fire user.

"That's so cool, you think you can teach me Naruto." Said the excited princess.

"Probably not, you may not have energy." Said Naruto.

"How do you know that I have no energy." Said the persistent princess.

"I may have a way to check if you have energy" said Naruto. 'I doubt she'll have energy, seeing how Elsa didn't have energy but has powers, and I know Anna has no power.' Thought Naruto.

"Check, check, check!" said Anna.

Naruto placed a hand over Anna's head and checked for energy. Elsa remembered when Naruto checked to see if she had energy but sadly she didn't have energy. A minute passed and Naruto was blasted by an unknown force. Everybody in the room were shocked, Elsa ran towards Naruto and saw that he was knocked out. Anna opened her eyes to see Naruto knocked out and everyone else were at a safe distance from her.

"What happened?" asked Anna.  
>"What do you mean 'what happen,' Naruto was checking for energy within you, but was blasted by an unknown force." Said the concerned ice user.<p>

Naruto groaned as he got up, "what happened" asked Naruto.

"You were checking energy within Anna and was blasted by a unknown force." Said Elsa.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said in realization, "I was looking but then I saw that her energy was constantly moving until it suddenly stopped and attacked me. I tried to defend myself with my energy but I was overwhelmed by the vast energy Anna possesses."

"This so cool, so I can do what you did like stick to walls and create clones." Said the excited Anna.

"Not necessarily, to do that you will need to have excellent control over your energy, unfortunately you have no training, so you won't be able to use the energy." Said Naruto

Anna frowned until she realized that Naruto can train her. "Maybe you can train me." Said the optimistic princess.

Naruto and Anna looked at the king, Agdar was lost in thought, 'Maybe, I don't know, this is Anna we are talking about. I'm having Naruto train Elsa.' The king thought process was interrupted when Anna said, "please dad, can Naruto train me. You saw what happened, we were kidnapped, we saw Naruto fight, and he was losing, we watched helplessly as he was stabbed. Elsa was lucky enough to summon a spear made of ice, which she needs to tell me how, anyway Naruto was hurt and there was nothing I could have done to help." Said Anna.

The king reluctantly agreed knowing that Naruto will take care of Anna. Now he had to tell his wife, the king left the room. The joyful Anna let out joyful cheer, Elsa and Naruto smiled at Anna reaction. "So when can we start to training." Said Anna.

"How about tomorrow, now you two have to catch up." Naruto told Anna and Elsa. Naruto went to the bed and went to sleep. Elsa and Anna were looking at each other in an awkward silence. "Are you okay Elsa." "Yeah, thanks for asking. Are you okay Anna." "Yeah"

"How about you two go play or do something together." Said Naruto wide awake.

The girls let out a terrified shriek. Elsa then said, "I thought you were asleep and don't scare us like that." Anna then had a great idea, "we can finally play together Naruto just like you promised." Said the cheerful princess.

"Might as well since I can't go to sleep. Want to play Elsa?" said Naruto as he got up from the bed.

"Ok"

Anna touched Elsa's hand and said, "Tag you're it." Anna then ran out the room. Elsa looked behind to get Naruto but saw he wasn't there. "I'm over here." Said Naruto, Elsa looked up to see Naruto hanging from the ceiling. "That's cheating." Said Elsa as she threw a snowball at Naruto. Naruto took a snowball to the face and fell. Elsa touched his head and said, "Tag you're it." Elsa ran out the room, Naruto smiled as he got up. "Wait for me." Naruto said as he too ran out the room chasing the ice user and Anna to the garden.


	4. Chapter 4 Fire vs Ice

Two figures stand in front each other, ready to fight, until the figure on the right said,

"You ready Elsa because this match is going to be tough."

The figure on the left, who happens to be Elsa said,

"You trained me for this, and I know all your tricks."

Naruto chuckled, "I have taught you but I didn't teach you everything I know." Yelled Naruto as he made a sword out of fire and ran towards Elsa. Elsa predicted that Naruto will attack head on and made a sword for herself. The swords clashed each element trying to overcome the other. Naruto smirked and looked up and Elsa followed his action to see a shadow clone head towards her.

"Rotation!" yelled Elsa.

A dome of ice engulfed Elsa and began to rotate at a high speed. Thus blocking the attack from the shadow clone. As soon as the shadow clone made contact, the harsh attacked popped the clone, however the real one didn't have a chance to escape from the devastating combo. The impact threw Naruto a few feet away and landed on the ground. The dome of ice shattered and Elsa grabbed her sword and headed towards Naruto. Naruto quickly got up and saw Elsa heading towards him and threw fireballs at her. Elsa stopped to create a wall of ice to protect her from the fireballs. Naruto put some energy on his shoe to allow him jump over the wall and threw the sword at her. Elsa saw the sword coming and jumped out of the way and felt the heat coming from the sword. Naruto landed near the sword and grabbed it and rushed towards Elsa. Elsa met him halfway and both proceeded to try hit each other. But none were able to land a successful blow. Both jumped away from each other and Naruto said,

"Let's finish this with one hit."

Naruto and Elsa began to charge up their final attack, until it was complete, Elsa made a bow and arrow out of ice and Naruto sword's flame shined brightly. Naruto rushed to Elsa before she could hit him, but tripped and fell on the ground. Elsa took aim and let go, but she didn't expect for Naruto to fall down. The arrow missed the target and Naruto smirked at his luck, and proceeded to get up and run towards Elsa. Elsa was still dumbfounded and didn't see Naruto till the last second. Naruto kicked Elsa into the air and Naruto followed her. Naruto then proceeded to land some devastating combos of punches and kicks and strikes of his sword. Naruto then threw a downward slash which send Elsa towards the ground. Naruto landed on the ground and headed toward Elsa and saw that she was knocked out.

"And the winner of the match is Naruto Uzumaki." Said the announcer.

Naruto looked at Anna who announced the victor and said,

"Do you have to do that every time?"

"Yep." Said the joyful princess.

Naruto made a shadow clone and told him to take Elsa to her room to let her rest. Anna headed towards Naruto wanting to play something. It's been months since Naruto started to train her with her energy and was able to complete the wall walking exercise. This added even more fun when they will play something because Anna will be able to apply energy to get out of difficult situations. The ground wasn't a limit anymore, they would be walking or running on the wall which proceeded Naruto to get scolded by the queen about the dangers if they were to fall.

"So Anna how does it feel to reconnect with your sister." Said Naruto.

"It feels great being able to reconnect with Elsa. It's been five years, when Elsa shut herself in her room. I've been lonely since, but it's thanks to you Naruto that I have been able to talk, and play with my sister again. What if you weren't here and Elsa wouldn't be able to control her powers and she accidently causes an eternal winter during summer, and accidently kills me, crazy right?" Said Anna.

"Yeah crazy, any way how about a little game of tag." Naruto said as he touched Anna's shoulder.

"Okay!" said the excited princess.

Naruto then ran away from Anna, trying not to get caught but out of nowhere someone touched his head from above. Naruto looked up to see a giggling Anna.

"You're it" said Anna as she ran towards the exit.

Naruto looked at Anna before he applied some energy on his foot and followed Anna.

In the Hallway

Queen Idun was walking through the hallway and remembering how a boy was able to bring back her family together. It was hard for Idun to see her youngest daughter be sad not being able to be with her sister. Even though she doesn't know the real reason for Elsa locking herself in her room. Naruto was there to help when her daughters were kidnapped. Naruto put himself in danger to save Anna and Elsa. She remembers the terrified faces of her daughter when they were brought home with an unconscious Naruto. Then she learns about the energy Anna carries, she still worries every time she sees Anna running on the wall, a mother can never stop worrying. Idun looks outside to see Anna running away from Naruto, it would have been okay if they were on the ground, but they were on the wall. Then out of nowhere, Anna wasn't on the wall any more, and Idun saw Anna fall and Naruto falling after her trying to save her.

"Anna!" the queen screamed.

The queen quickly ran toward the garden.

Back with Naruto and Anna at the Garden

"Anna remember to concentrate, remember the last time you didn't and you fell" screamed Naruto.

"I know what I'm doing." Anna said, but then she didn't put the right amount of energy and wasn't clinging to the wall anymore. "Never mind." Anna said as she fell towards the ground.

"Not on my watch." said Naruto.

Naruto proceeded to fall, trying to get to Anna before she reaches the ground. Naruto reached Anna and grabbed her and rotated so he would meet with the ground first.

The queen heard a loud thud when she arrived to the garden,

"Anna!" she screamed.

But what she saw surprised, Anna was fine Naruto on the other hand isn't. What the queen can conclude was that Naruto took the damage of hitting the ground and not Anna. The queen quickly ran towards the duo. Anna got up only to see Naruto unconscious.

"Not again. I'm sorry Naruto." Anna said sadly.

The queen hugged Anna and said,

"Please Anna be more careful."

"I'll try mom." Said Anna.

"How about we get Naruto to his room, so he can rest." Said the queen as she called a servant to carry Naruto back to his room. When the queen and Anna arrived to Naruto and Elsa's room, they saw a concerned Elsa looking over Naruto.

"What happened to Naruto?" said the concerned ice user.

"You see what had happen was that Naruto and I were playing tag and I decided to apply some energy on my shoes to cling on the wall. Then Naruto followed me until I kind of lost control and fell to the ground. Naruto, being Naruto went after me to help me and he hit the ground first." Anna said.

"Try to be more careful Anna." Said Elsa.

Anna nodded and looked at her mom. The queen and her daughters left to give Naruto some space.

Inside Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto was walking in what seems to be a sewer. Naruto kept walking until he heard "Oboete iru" Naruto stopped and said,

"What was that? I didn't catch that"

"I said remember."

"Remember what?" questioned Naruto.

Naruto didn't hear anything else and kept walking. Naruto kept walking until he saw a door. Naruto being curious decided to investigate. Naruto opened the door and was blinded by the light. What Naruto saw surprised him, it was a copy of himself, but he remembered that he didn't make a shadow clone.

"Surprise." The other Naruto said with an ominous atmosphere.

"Who are you?" asked the suspicious original Naruto.

"As you can see, I am you, the evil one." The evil Naruto said.

The original Naruto took a step back.

"What do you want?" The real Naruto said.

"Just wanting to hurt those you love." Said the evil Naruto.

"Why!" the original Naruto screamed in anger.

"Because it's going to be fun, watching those you care suffer." The evil Naruto replied.

Naruto rushed in to punch the evil Naruto, but the attack fazed right through him.

Suddenly Naruto woke up with Elsa looking at him worriedly.

"What happened?" Naruto said.

"You were having a nightmare. So I decided to wake you up. Care to talk about it." Said the concerned ice user.

'Should I talk about the evil Naruto, maybe she can help' thought Naruto.

"I woke up in what seemed to be sewer. I walked along till I heard someone say something in another language but he/she clarified saying remember but I can't seem to remember anything. Then I saw a door, and I was being curious so I went in and saw myself, like clone but I didn't create it. He said he was evil and that he wanted to make my love ones suffer." Naruto said as he remembered his dream.

"So who are your 'loved' one?" questioned Elsa.

"Obviously you, Anna, the king and queen. Since I have no memory of the past and your family has been a great help. Taking me in as a stranger, taking a risk to train me to help you with your problem. That time when you and Anna were kidnapped, I won't allow anything bad hurt you or Anna. I cherish my friends and I'll make sure that no one will cause harm to this family and that's a promise of a lifetime." Naruto said passionately.

"Didn't know you felt like that Naruto. I'm grateful to have you as a friend, Naruto." Elsa said gratefully.

"So are we." The king, the queen, and Anna said together.

The ice and fire user looked towards the door to see the King, queen and Anna. Naruto looked down in embarrassment having being heard by everyone.

"Naruto you were a tremendous help to us all. When you appeared, you helped everyone, even though I didn't trust you at all. And having you be trained, to help Elsa even though I didn't tell you the real reason for the training. Then when Elsa and Anna were kidnapped, you were the only one to save them. We don't know how to repay for saving our daughters." The king told Naruto.

"You were able to reconnect this broken family. Anna can finally play with Elsa again. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't show up. As a mother, it was disheartening to see Anna be lonely, and then you came along to play with Anna, it brought great joy to me to see Anna excited and playing with someone." The queen told Naruto.

The trio moved closer to the ice and fire user.

"How about we go to the training area to see how much Elsa improved on." Said the king to everyone.

As everyone moved to the arena, Naruto couldn't help but feel something bad was going to occur in the fight. When they arrived to the arena, Naruto and Elsa went towards the arena, while the others went to the side ready to watch the fight. The out of nowhere, smoke appeared in the middle, shocking Elsa and Naruto.

"Get ready for destruction." Said the ominous figure. Naruto tensed up, knowing exactly who that was.

'But how, how was he able to get out.' Thought Naruto.

Naruto quickly ran towards Elsa and lifted her and ran toward trio. Naruto placed Elsa on the floor.

"What's happening Naruto, who is that and why does he sound so familiar." Asked Elsa.

"Remember the dream I told you, the one where and an evil Naruto wants to hurt those I care. Stay here while I'll take care of him." Said Naruto.

"Won't it be better if we tagged team?" Elsa told Naruto.

"I can't take that risk." Naruto said as he rushed back into the arena.

Naruto saw the figure and rushed towards him. Naruto summoned his sword and slashed diagonally but was blocked by the evil Naruto's sword. Naruto expected the evil Naruto to have the same skills as he since they are the same person.

"What's going on Elsa, who is Naruto fighting." Asked the king.

Elsa told her father and everyone else about Naruto's dream. Elsa told them about who the individual is and what his purpose is. They were interrupted by Naruto being slammed into the wall. Elsa rushed towards Naruto ready to help, but then a huge fire ball came towards her. Elsa countered with a shield made out of ice. Elsa then created a bow and arrows and was about to strike the evil Naruto until he disappeared. Naruto was recovering from being thrown into the wall. Then he saw the evil Naruto throw a fireball at Elsa and was able to go help, but then she created a shield protecting her. Naruto then looked back at the evil Naruto only to see him right in front of him. The evil Naruto threw a punch at Naruto's face and since he was right in front of him, it connected and Naruto staggered back a few steps. The evil Naruto proceeded to jump nearly getting hit by the arrow Elsa shot. Naruto followed the evil Naruto into the air with his sword in hand and performed his special attack Great Aether. The evil Naruto couldn't escape and was hit. Naruto slashes the evil Naruto seven times with his sword aflame, kicks him twice, slashes him four more times, and knocks him downward with a powerful finishing blow. The evil Naruto weakly stood and didn't have enough time to dodge Elsa's attack, Elsa shot an arrow with enough ice to finish the evil Naruto. As soon as it made contact, the evil Naruto body exploded, Naruto jumped out of the blast radius, while Elsa created a shield for herself and the trio watching. When it was over Naruto moved forward only to see the evil Naruto's soul.

"It's not over yet." Evil Naruto said as plunged towards Naruto.

Elsa saw Naruto head towards the evil Naruto soul, and it attacked him, and then Naruto proceeded to faint.

"Mom, Dad!" Elsa shouted, "Naruto needs help quick."

Elsa ran towards Naruto, checking for any types of injury, but didn't see none. Elsa tried to wake Naruto up, but no matter what she tried he wouldn't wake up.

Inside's Naruto Mindscape

Naruto walked along the hallway and heard something and followed the noise. Naruto walked into a huge room and saw evil Naruto talking to what seems to be a huge fox behind bars.

"Hello?" Naruto said.

Apparently the fox and the evil Naruto didn't hear him and was about to yell when suddenly everything disappeared. Naruto was in an endless field and saw a man and woman. Then it changed to the fox with nine tails.

"What are these images, it's like I'm supposed to remember something." Naruto said out aloud.

Naruto reappeared in a room, where the evil Naruto stood.

"You got lucky, I wasn't at full power, next time we fight I'll make sure to make those you care about suffer." Said the evil Naruto as he walked towards Naruto.

"I'll make sure you won't hurt anybody while I'm alive." Naruto told the evil Naruto.

Naruto body started to fade, and he knew what the meant.

In Elsa's and Naruto's Room

Naruto woke up in his bed and saw Elsa sleeping in her bed. Naruto looked out the window to see it was dark outside, he got up and went towards the window.

'What am I supposed to remember, who is that man and woman? Who is the gigantic fox with nine tails?' Naruto thought as he gazed into the night sky. 'I need to start training harder than I ever trained before. He said he wasn't at his fullest and I hate to be unprepared and face him again. This time I will do this alone, I don't need to risk Elsa's life helping me fight evil Naruto. I'll make sure to protect them at all cost.'

Naruto walked backed to his bed, thinking of a new training schedule. Naruto went to sleep knowing that no matter what he will always protect his precious people.

The next day

The sun was shining brightly in the room, Elsa woke up and looked around the room and saw Naruto on his bed and near him was an energetic Anna. Anna tried to wake Naruto up until she had a brilliant idea. Anna didn't notice Elsa wakening up and went to the bathroom. Anna got a cup full of water and was ready to spill the water on Naruto until she saw the water was frozen solid. Anna looked behind her to see an irritated Elsa.

"Oh, didn't see you there Elsa, good morning!" stated the energetic princess.

"What are you doing Anna?" said the irritated ice user.

"You know trying to wake Naruto so we can play." Said the cheerful energy user.

"How about be a tad bit more creative. Let's bring a bucket full of cold water." Suggested the ice user.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Anna replied

Anna and Elsa left to grab a bucket and filled it with ice cold water. When they arrived back to the room, Naruto wasn't in his bed.

"Where did he go?" Anna questioned.

Up at the ceiling, Naruto was clinging on to the wall with two buckets. One was filled with ice cold water and the other was filled with hot water. Naruto then positioned the buckets over Elsa and Anna's head. Naruto had the ice cold water over Anna's head, and the warm water over Elsa's head. Naruto then flipped the buckets over spilling its content on to the victims. The girls shrieked as the water hit them. Anna was shivering, the water was to cold, while Elsa was mad at being wet. The drenched girls look up only to see a grinning Naruto with two buckets. Anna immediately added energy to her legs and jumped to reach Naruto only to see disappear. Naruto reappeared in front on Elsa only to be frozen. Anna landed on the ground and looked at Naruto, saw the ice was slowly melting.

"Why did you have to freeze me Elsa" The annoyed fire user said.

"Well you did drop warm water on me." Elsa said equally annoyed.

"You were going to drop ice cold water on me." The annoyed fire user replied.

"That was Anna's idea." Replied the ice user.

"Hey this isn't my fault, Elsa suggested to get a bucket, I had a cup not a bucket, and I still don't know why you poured that ice cold water on me Naruto." Said the depressed princess.

Naruto feeling guilty, because he did pour cold water on Anna and a bucket load. He knew that it was Elsa's idea and not hers.

"I'm sorry Anna I was caught up in the moment to realize it was Elsa who did suggested the idea. How about I'll make it to you, go change and we'll play." Said Naruto trying to cheer up Anna.

Anna instantly cheered up went to her room. Ten minutes later Anna came with new clothes and ready to go play. Elsa was sulking on her bed, she wondered why Naruto didn't apologize to her. Anna dragged Naruto out the room, and Elsa was still thinking why it bothers her that Naruto didn't apologize to her. She did try to pour ice cold water on her friend. Anna came back into the room and said,

"Come Elsa, let's go play." Said the energetic princess.

Elsa was about to say no until she head Naruto say something.

"Yeah, Elsa let's go play, we wouldn't want you to be bored and by yourself." Said Naruto

Naruto didn't really give her a choice as he grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her out the room. Elsa, Naruto and Anna arrived at the garden, and Anna was suggesting tons of games that they could have played, while Anna was thinking what to play, Naruto created some shadow clones and told them to go perfect their moves and that they should learn something new. Naruto wanted to play until he remembered that evil Naruto will get stronger and that he too has to get stronger to protect his precious people. But he did say he was going to make it up for spilling water on Anna.

"Let's play hide and seek, and Naruto will be it okay." Said the energy user.  
>"Okay, you two better get to hiding." Said the energetic fire user.<p>

"Come on Elsa let's go hide." Said the cheerful Anna.

Anna and Elsa went to go hid, while Naruto was counting, he created even more shadow clones. He told them to go try and perfect Great Aether. Naruto looked around the garden and saw ice on the ground and knew immediately that was Elsa. As Naruto was getting near the ice, suddenly he was frozen.

'Not this again.' Thought Naruto as he was melting the ice.

When Naruto finally melt the ice, he saw Anna and Elsa giggling, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"I know I deserve it, but couldn't you have dropped water and not freeze me." Said Naruto as he was shivering.

"It was Anna's idea." Replied the amused ice user.

"Yeah, I had to get you back for spilling cold water on me." Replied the giggling princess.

"Well now that this over, I have to go train." Naruto told Anna and Elsa.

"But we barely started playing, come on Naruto let's play some more." Pleaded the energy user.

Naruto was leaving but someone grabbed his hand and stopped him. Naruto looked back to see Elsa grabbing his hand.

"Come on Naruto, let's go play some more, you can hold off on training." Said the ice user.

"But Elsa remember about the dream of evil Naruto, he wasn't in full power, and when we fought him yesterday we got lucky, I can't afford to lose this battle. I need to train, no way am I fighting him unprepared. He is not hurting anybody, not while I'm around." Naruto whispered to the ice user.

Naruto proceeded to leave the garden heading to the garden.

'I need to protect them, even if the threat is an evil version of me. Sorry Anna, I can't play with you now, I'm just trying to protect you, hope you understand.' Thought Naruto as he headed to the training area.

Back in the garden

Anna was sitting on the bench with her sister right beside her.

"Don't be sad Anna, you know he is just trying to protect us." Elsa told her younger sister.

"But what about you, you are so strong maybe stringer than Na- never mind you lose to him a lot of times. But is he trying to protect us from, the guy from yesterday, by the way who was that?" questioned the curious princess.

'Should I tell her, I don't see the harm if I do tell her, I guess I'll tell her than, I just hope Naruto doesn't get mad.' Thought Elsa.

"Well you see Naruto been having dreams that an evil version of himself will try to harm all the persons that Naruto cares for. And for the guy we were fighting yesterday, well that was evil Naruto." Elsa told her sister.

"Wait how was the evil Naruto able to get out of Naruto's dream and attack us?" Anna questioned the ice user.

"Hmm, I don't know, I have to talk with Naruto later on, how about we do something fun?" Elsa asked her sister.

"Like what?" questioned Anna.

"Do you what to build a snowman?" said the cheerful ice user.

"Yes!" shouted the excited princess.

Elsa made it snow in the garden, and the duo proceeded to build a snowman. Elsa got behind the snow and said,  
>"Hi I'm Olaf and like warm hugs."<p>

Anna giggled and remembered when she was five and when they used to do this a lot. Anna sighed in content.

"It's nice to do things like this, like when we were younger. It's nice to be close again, like sisters are supposed to be." Anna said.

Elsa smiled and said, "Thanks to Naruto, he helped me control my power so I won't hurt anybody like last time"

Anna quizzically looked at her sister and said, "Like last time?"

Elsa didn't realize her slip up and thought of something to say to cover up her mistake.

"How about another time, why don't we keep playing until lunch?" Elsa asked her sister.

"Okay, but next time you will tell me what happened." Anna said.

"Alright how about we have a snowball fight?" Elsa asked her sister.

"It'll be better if Naruto was here." Anna said.

"If who was here?" someone said behind the girls.

The girls proceed to look behind them only to see their father and mother.

"What are you girls up to?" asked the queen.

"We are about to have a snowball fight." Replied Elsa.

"Sounds fun." Said the cheerful Idun.

The girls and their mother were hit by a snowball. They look behind to see Agdar with another snowball.

"No fair dad." Said Anna as she picked up a snow and formed a snowball.

Thus the fighting began. Elsa had the advantage since her power over ice.

The king, queen and Anna decided to team up against Elsa to try and win. No matter what the king and queen planned Elsa would always counter everything they thought of. Elsa managed to back them into a corner and was about to finish them. There seem to be no hope for the trio. They did not notice a figure on the roof.

"This is the end for you." Elsa said.

As Elsa was about to launch a snowball she saw a figure on the roof and dismissed it. As she launched the snow ball it was intercepted by a fireball.

The figure on the roof fell towards the ground and landed gracefully.

"Naruto!" exclaimed the surprised Anna.

As Naruto stood in front of the king, queen and Anna ready to protect them from the snowball. But then Elsa threw a snowball hit him in the face. Naruto fell to the ground in great pain. Anna rushed to help Naruto.

"Are you okay Naruto?" asked Anna.

"I'm not going to make it Anna. I have to tell you something." Naruto said with struggle.

"What is it?" asked the teary Anna.

"I'm just a shadow clone." Said Naruto as he popped out of existence.

Naruto stood in front of Elsa ready to get her with a snowball. Both were grinning.

"This was fun, hope we can do this again sometime." Said the cheerful ice user.

"Yeah, but how were you able to get me here." Said the confused Naruto.

"You always come when you feel the queen is not safe. But that was all an act to get you here. We want to play, we don't want you to train all day." Replied Elsa.

"You always use that to make me stop training, but it is fun playing with you all." Naruto told everyone.

"How about we finish this snowball fight?" said Naruto as he prepared to throw a snowball at Elsa.

The day ended with the whole family plus Naruto having fun. Everyone played and they all forgot about lunch. Naruto knew he could take a break once in a while to have fun or he could expect for Elsa to make him come and have fun. It's been hours since they started and it was about to end with the final showdown. It was Elsa versus Naruto, and the queen and Anna was cheering for Elsa while the king was cheering for Naruto. Elsa threw snowball one after another and her power over ice was a great help. Naruto used his shadow clones as advantage over Elsa. As Naruto crept up on Elsa and was about to hit her with a snow ball but at the last second Elsa dodged the snowball and did a 180 turn and threw a snowball at Naruto's face. Naruto didn't have time to dodge and took a snowball to the face. Naruto then hit the ground signaling the victory for the girl team. The girls were happy that they won against the boy team. They usually lost against them with Naruto's shadow clones but I guess Elsa power over ice sealed the deal for their victory. Naruto melted the snow in the garden and the whole family plus Naruto went into the castle. Then they heard Naruto's stomach grumble. Every one remembered that they had forgot about lunch and they decided to get a snack. When they were finished, they left to their rooms calling it a day. As Elsa prepared to go to sleep she saw Naruto gazing into the night sky.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Elsa.

"I'm thinking about evil Naruto, this time I will finish him for good, and I don't need you to risk yourself to help me." Said Naruto.

"But we are a team Naruto, I can help and you know it." Replied Elsa.

"I know you can, I just don't want you to get hurt." Naruto told the ice user.

Elsa looked at her friend but no matter what she says won't convince him. They went to their bed ready to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Elsa."

"Goodnight Naruto."

In Naruto's mindscape

In a dark room we can see a dark figure chuckling. The figure knew what to use against Naruto as his weakness. He couldn't wait for the time to attack Naruto once more but this time he will win for sure.


End file.
